


In All the Wrong Places

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Interruption, M/M, Turtlecest, bean bag, fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Raph run into some trouble while getting hot and heavy</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All the Wrong Places

The relationship between that of Leo and Raph was like oil and water. The two substances refused to be mixed no matter how hard one might try. On the other hand they could also be like throwing water onto a grease fire and sending sparks shooting up into the air for everyone to see.

Tonight sparks were absolutely flying between the two of them but they were the good kind of sparks. It had been a rare quiet day where not much had happened. Because of that both Raph and Leo felt the need to expend the energy that they still had at the end of the day.

They had started out just running through katas to warm up their bodies. Once they were all loosened up they moved on to a friendly sparring match. Their bodies moved together as they went through combination after combination of attacks and defenses as though they were moving through an intricate dance.

The temperature in the room increased with each passing moment. The heat that they were both feeling was only partly due to their exercise and had much more to do with the looks that they were sending each other. Their relationship had always seemed to revolve around competition which could cause a lot of friction but it also made the times that they got along extra sensual.

With all of the endorphins and adrenaline that had built up during the spar, it wasn’t long before their weapons ended up back in their belts out of the way and their lips had found each other instead. Hands gripped flesh hard enough to leave bruises but they didn’t care. They had been marked by things far worse than their lover before now.

As their touches and kisses grew more bold so too did their arousals. While neither one of them would have minded a good romp in the dojo, their family was just outside the door and they didn’t want to chance someone walking in on them.

It was silently agreed to move their activities upstairs to a bedroom where they would have more privacy. Normally they might have argued over whose room they would go to but at this point they were both worked up and just wanted to get behind a closed door so they could continue what they had started in the dojo and so took a sharp turn into Raph’s room since it was the first that they came across.

As soon as the door closed behind them Raph found himself spun around pinned against the closed door with Leo’s mouth attached to his own once more. The feeling of his big brother’s body pressed tightly his own was enough to pull a churr from the depths of Raph’s chest to echo around the room. An answering churr from Leo quickly followed and mingled with Raph’s.

Raph wasn’t about to just let Leo take control of their love making and began pushing back away from the door. They were both dominant alpha turtle and so neither was just about to give in and submit without putting up a fight first.

With a hard push, Raph managed to get them away from the door and farther into the room. Trying to throw Leo off balance Raph’s hands dipped underneath the edge of the leaders carapace and grabbed his tail. Leo’s head dropped back as he gasped, the sensitive appendage attempting to wag in his lover’s strong hands.

Pressing his advantage Raph’s mouth closed on Leo’s neck biting down lightly at his pulse point, sending shivers of desire straight to Leo’s groin. His fingers stroked down Leo’s tail pinching the tip and eliciting a churr from the leader.

The two fumbled across the floor crashing against the walls, hands and mouths searching and finding all the little spots on their bodies. It was a silent challenge between the two of them, each trying to make the other drop down first.

Raph’s hands worked furiously over Leo’s tail while his mouth continued its assault on the forest green neck. Meanwhile one of Leo’s darted a hand in between their bodies, pressing at the growing bulge of his lovers growing arousal. His other hand held Raph’s head in place as his tongue invaded Raph’s mouth to explore and claim.

With a groan Leo lost the challenge, his body relenting and muscles relaxing as he dropped down into his lover’s waiting hand. Feeling his lover’s arousal so hot and needy drew a deep churr from Raph and he dropped down into Leo’s strong and steady grip.

Leo wasn’t about to give up his advantage though and used his greater agility to spin Raph around and shove him down onto a bean bag chair that he kept in his room for when he didn’t want to lay in his hammock.

That is when things started to go downhill. While Leo’s katanas were in their sheaths, Raph’s sias were just hanging in his belt like normal. This meant that when he fell onto the bean bag chair with Leo on top of him, their combined weight pushed the tip of one of the Sais through the material, popping the bag, and sending the beans flying everywhere.

With the bean bag no longer supporting them Leo and Raph were sent straight to the floor landing in an uncomfortable pile of legs, arms, and more delicate anatomy. Their decent to the floor had not been a quiet one and soon they heard footsteps racing up the stairs to check out what was going on. Quickly they scrambled to tuck themselves away and hidden just as the door to the room flew open and Don rushed inside.

“What’s going on in here?” Don asked as he looked Leo and Raph up and down to check them for any injuries. “I heard a loud crash and wanted to make sure that everything was alright.”

“Everything’s fine Don,” Raph said as he spit out a few of the bean that he had accidentally inhaled when the bag popped.

“We appreciate your concern though,” Leo added with his face scrunched up in a grimace.

Don looked at the two of them doubtfully but couldn’t see anything to disprove them and so reluctantly left the room, closing the door behind them. Leo let out sigh of relief as soon as the door clicked shut and let his erection drop back down.

When his erection fell so too did a handful of beans from the destroyed bag. The expression on his face went from one of relief to one of annoyance when Raph began laughing at his predicament.

“Storing them for later?” Raph teased as he flicked a bean at Leo.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I’d like to see how you would feel if you had those beans stuck inside your plastron cause someone didn’t think to take off his weapons and popped his bean bag chair,” Leo retaliated.

“So you’re implying that was my fault?” Raph shot back.

“I’m not implying anything,” said Leo. “I’m saying it outright.”

Raph lunged up from his position on the floor knocking Leo back and caught his mouth in a fierce kiss. Leo kissed back with just as much passion as he pushed back against his brother in an effort to pin the hothead to the floor beneath them. They weren’t about to let a ruined bean bag chair and resulting interruption get in the way of their conquest of each other.


End file.
